1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist for forming a pattern and a method for forming a pattern using the same, and more particularly, to a method for forming a pattern by an in-plane printing method and a resist for the in-plane printing method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, displays images using an active device at each pixel. For example, the active device includes a thin film transistor. Such a display device has a plurality of active devices arranged in a matrix and is driven by an active matrix driving method.
FIG. 1 is a plane view illustrating a structure of a liquid crystal display device according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a LCD device includes a plurality of gate lines 4 and data lines 6 intersecting each other, thereby defining a plurality of pixels 1 arranged in a matrix. The gate lines 4 receives a scan signal applied from a gate driving circuit (not shown), and the data lines 6 receives an image signal from a data driving circuit (not shown).
In addition, the LCD device also includes a thin film transistor (TFT) as an active device in each of the pixels 1. The TFT includes a gate electrode 3 connected to a respective one of the gate lines 4, a semiconductor layer 8 formed on the gate electrode 3, and a source/drain electrode 5 formed on the semiconductor layer 8. The semiconductor layer 8 becomes activated when the scan signal is applied to the gate electrode 3 from the respective gate line 4. In addition, when the semiconductor layer 8 is activated, the image signal is applied to the source/drain electrode 5 from a respective one of the data lines 6.
A pixel electrode 10 is formed at a display region of each of the pixels 1 electrically connected to the source/drain electrode 5. The pixel electrode 10 generates an electric field with another electrode, e.g., a common electrode (not shown), to align liquid crystal molecules (not shown) in accordance with the image signal applied through the source/drain electrode 5 when the semiconductor layer 8 is activated. As a result, the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled, such that the light transmittance thereof is controlled to display images.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a structure of a thin film transistor of the liquid crystal display device illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the TFT is formed on a substrate 20. The substrate 20 is formed of a transparent insulating material, such as glass. In particular, the gate electrode 3 is formed on the substrate 20, a gate insulating layer 22 formed on the entire surface of the substrate 20 covering the gate electrode 3 is formed, the semiconductor layer 8 formed on the gate insulating layer 22, the source/drain electrode 5 formed on the semiconductor layer 8, and a passivation layer 25 formed on the source/drain electrode 5 for protecting the device.
In general, in an active matrix type LCD device, each pixel has a size of about several tens of μm. Accordingly, the active device, such as the TFT, arranged in the pixel has to be formed to have a minute size of about several μm. Further, as the demand for a display device of a high image quality, such as an HDTV, increases, more pixels have to be arranged on a screen of the same area. Accordingly, an active device pattern arranged in each pixel including a gate line pattern and a data line pattern has to be also formed to have an even smaller size.
In accordance with the related art, a TFT, a pattern, or a line are formed by a photolithography process using an exposing device. However, the photolithography process includes a series of processes, such as a photoresist deposition, an alignment process, an exposure process, a developing process, an etching process, a stripping process, and the like. Thus, the photolithography process is timing consuming.
In addition, photo-masks and exposure equipment used in the photolithography process are expensive. Especially, as the photolithographic process repeats several times to form patterns of the liquid crystal display device, fabrication cost increases and productivity decreases.